


Back For More

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnwomen_kink/3035.html">spnwomen_kink Hellatus Mini Round</a> Prompt: "Anna/Ruby, Shower Sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For More

 

Ruby had taken off, something about some 'business' to take care of.

After their meetings Ruby always left quickly, she wasn't one to stay for a post-fuck cuddle.

Anna went into the bathroom. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her naked body was scratched and bruised, there were love-bites all over her neck and one on her left breast. Sex with Ruby always left it's marks.

They'd all fade away by morning. She could make them vanish now with a thought. But doing that would be a lie. Purifying her body wouldn't purify her mind or spirit. It would change that fact that she couldn't control her lustful urges towards the demon.

She had to stop. She knew it.

Anna turned on the shower and stepped into it. She made it as hot as she could stand, as if she could burn out the bad that made her do these things. She was in the middle of soaping up her legs when the shower door opened, causing her to spin around and pull back her fist, ready to fight for her life.

Instead of an enemy it was Ruby, butt-naked and smiling. "A shower sounded too good to resist," she stepped into the shower, the hot water flowing over her body, which was as scratched and bruised as Anna's.

Anna was surprised that Ruby had returned. After Ruby left was her time to clean herself, to make peace with what she was doing and the perverse things she and the demon had done. Ruby being here now wasn't part of the routine.

Ruby kissed her redhead lover on the lips, putting an instant stop to any thoughts Anna had of telling her to leave. They kissed hot and wet in the jet of water. Ruby pushed her back against the cool wall, holding her against it as Anna tried to jerk away from the coldness of the tile.

Ruby's right hand went to Anna's breast, pulling and pinching the nipple hard while still muffling her moans with her mouth. She pushed her tongue dominantly into Anna's mouth, squeezing the nipple harder.

The demon released her mouth, letting Anna moan and curse, then drove two fingers of her other hand into the angel.

Anna let go, moaning and encouraging Ruby. Ruby fingered her hard and deep, twisting and pulling hard on the nipple at the same time. Ruby watched Anna's face. She loved to watch the angel lose herself in pleasure.

After Anna climaxed Ruby gave her a soft kiss on the lips and smiled. "I just had to see that orgasm face one more time."

Anna smiled, catching her breath. She was hot and wet and satisfied all over.

Ruby stepped back and then got out of the shower. Anna didn't want her to leave anymore.

But leave she did. With a few promises of further encounters.

Anna leaned against the wall. She waited a few minutes. Then she got the soap and stared washing herself again.


End file.
